


Father's Day

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics), ohnoanotheroneofthese1 (sugarandspace)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese1
Summary: Kellin helps his boyfriend's four year old daughter surprise her father on Father's Day but in the end it's Kellin who's surprised





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the Father's Day is far far away but I had the perfect idea and had to write it. And it's always good time for some Parent!Kellic am I right?

Kellin was in the kitchen finishing up making breakfast when he heard the small patter of feet behind him.

“Good morning Emily,” Kellin greeted the four year old and turned back to face the counter, setting the final things to the tray.

“Is the breakfast ready?” Emily asked as she reached Kellin. Since it was Father’s Day today, the two had planned to make Vic breakfast in bed. And since Emily was a four year old, her cooking skills weren’t really the best, so her job was to make the card that she was currently holding in her small hands. 

“Yeah, do you wanna go pick some flowers to the tray?” Kellin asked his boyfriend’s daughter. Kellin and Vic had been dating for little over a year now and it honestly felt like much longer time. Eight months to their relationship Kellin had moved in to live in the small house with Vic and Emily, and things had been going really well ever since.

“Yes!” The girl said excitedly.

“Shhhh, we don’t want your dad to wake up yet,” Kellin reminded the kid who instantly went serious and nodded.

Kellin opened the door to the backyard and Emily went outside, quickly picking a small bouquet of wildflowers.

“Look how colourful they are!” She said happily when she came back to Kellin. 

“They’re very beautiful,” Kellin agreed. “I know Vic is going to love them.”

They went back to the kitchen and Kellin took a small glass from the cabinet, filling it half way full with water and placing it on the tray next to the toast and juice. He lifted up Emily who placed the miscellaneous flowers in there.

“Now we’re ready,” Kellin said, taking the tray. “Do you have your card?” 

“Yes!” Emily said as she picked the card up from the table she had left it when she went to pick the flowers.

The two made their way to Vic and Kellin’s bedroom and quietly opened the door. Kellin motioned for Emily to wake Vic up as he stood next to the bed, watching as the little girl climbed to the bed and started gently shaking his father’s shoulder.

“Daddy, daddy wake up,” Emily said, and Vic started to stir. His eyes opened and as he noticed Emily right in front of him, his lips curled to a smile. 

“Good morning little one,” Vic said, his voice still scratchy from sleep. He noticed Kellin standing there as well,  looking the scene with a smile on his face and a tray in his hands. “What’s happening?”

“Happy Father’s Day,” Kellin said, placing the tray on Vic’s lap as he sat up a bit more on the bed, Kellin sitting to the edge of the bed and Emily crawling over Vic to sit on his other side.   

“Aww you guys shouldn’t have,” Vic said as he looked from his daughter to his boyfriend and back, wearing a very grateful smile.

“I made a card!” Emily told proudly and gave a sloppily folded paper to Vic, keeping another like it to herself.

Vic opened the paper and inside there was another paper, a bit smaller but folded similarly and decorated brightly.

“Thank you, it’s beautiful,” Vic said as he looked at the card.

“I drew you and that’s me and we are eating ice cream,” Emily explained the picture to Vic. “And inside I wrote daddy and drew a hundred hearts.”

A hundred might have been exaggerating but there were a huge amount of colourful hearts drawn to the inside of the card.

“I love it,” Vic said and reached to give a hug to his little girl, careful not to jostle the tray too much.

Emily smiled brightly, proud of her drawing and took the other paper to her hands. 

“What is that?” Vic asked. “Did you make me two cards?”

“No silly,” Emily laughed at her father. “It’s for Kellin.”

“For me?” Kellin asked with a surprise evident in his voice. He had been happily watching the two interact and hadn’t expected to get a drawing of his own.

“I made you a card too because you are my father too,” Emily said and gave the paper to Kellin.

Kellin was completely dumbstruck. He took the paper from Emily and looked at it, even more surprised at what the girl had said. She thought of him as her father?

“C’mon, open it,” Vic encouraged Kellin, sending him a warm smile. 

Kellin did what he was told, opening the first paper that revealed the card inside. 

“Yours looks the same but I drew you eating ice cream with me. Look, I used the black crayon on your hair,” Emily explained. “And I didn’t know what to write inside because I can only write our names and daddy and you can’t be daddy because my daddy is daddy. So I wrote Kellin.”

And indeed, when Kellin opened the card there was an onslaught of hearts much like Vic’s card had had, plus his name sloppily written to the middle of it. He was rendered speechless. He was incredibly  humbled to get  _ a Father’s Day card _ from Emily. Kellin had been fearing that he’d never completely be a part of the family, that he’d always be kind of a third wheel, and mostly he had accepted it. Vic and Emily had been incredibly close ever since Emily’s mother left the two when Emily had turned two.

“Daddy did I do wrong?” Emily’s question brought Kellin back to the moment and he lifted his head to look at the girl. 

“You didn’t sweetheart,” Vic reassured Emily and hugged her close to his side.

“But Kellin is crying,” Emily said sadly. “My card made him cry.”

Kellin reached up to brush his cheek where a stray tear was indeed rolling down. He sniffed and smiled, quickly wiping his other cheek too. “Don’t worry, they’re happy tears.”

“Happy tears?” Emily asked with a curious look.

“Yeah, your card made me really happy,” Kellin explained. “Thank you, it’s beautiful.”

“I think this calls for a group hug,” Vic said. “Kellin, could you lift the tray to the dresser for a moment?”

Kellin nodded, doing as Vic requested and going back to sit on the edge of the bed. Vic reached his other arm out, the one that wasn’t holding Emily, and Kellin leaned close, wrapping his other arm around Vic and other went to hold Emily.

“This is the perfect way to spend Father’s Day,” Vic said as they still held the hug. “With my family.”  


End file.
